


Elliot's Friend

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: Short but cute soulmate fic





	Elliot's Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Would yall believe me if I said I picked this out of the wip dumpster and fixed it in less than 10 minutes?

Everyone was born with a set of ticking numbers inscribed on their wrist. The numbers counted down to the time when you would meet your soulmate. It would tick down, slowly and steadily until you met the person the universe designated to be your soulmate. Soulmates were often times platonic and became the best of friends, and the numbers completely faded once the timer had run out, but everyone had a timer. 

Percy walked with her best friend down the halls of the school. Her friend’s clock was ticking down: only a few hours left. Percy could tell by her eyes that she was excited. When time came for them to depart, Percy kissed her on the cheek and whispered good luck, her clock flashing 1:04:02.

On her drive home, she rubbed the clock on her wrist, looking down at its soft blue glow. She closed her eyes as the car went along. 00:25:53.

Her heart was racing. She was so excited. She knew it was going to happen. 

When she got home, Percy raced up to her room and immediately turned on her laptop, sitting next to the window to watch for them, whoever they may be. The blip of Discord opening made her smile and she immediately called her closest friend Elliot. Percy had been sad since he had moved, but had made many new friends in his new town.

As they talked the time went down. He continued to babble as she watched her window, looking down at the street, waiting. 

00:03:17

So close. So close. 

Elliot started talking about his friend, asking if he could add her to the server. Percy mumbled a reply, focusing completely on the window. 

00:01:12

So close. 

“She says she'll be at a computer soon. Give her a minute.” 

“Mmhm” Percy mumbles in reply, continuing to focus on the window. The street was deserted. The time was so close. She couldn't take her eyes off the street long enough to check how much time was left.

“Hey.” Called a new voice from the call, breaking her eyes from the window.

“This is who I was talking about. Say hello Leah!” Elliot said.

Percy looked down at her wrist.

00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au's give me life  
> hmu @ paraducksspace on, like, pretty much everything


End file.
